


Chief O'Brien, Chief O'Brien

by SusanMM



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Filk, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filksong about Miles and Keiko O'Brien, to the tune of the Mother Goose song "Where Have You Been, Billy Boy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chief O'Brien, Chief O'Brien

**Title: Chief O'Brien, Chief O'Brien**

**Universe:** _**Star Trek: the Next Generation** _

**Genre: filksong**

**Tune:** _**Where Have You Been, Billy Boy, Billy Boy** _ **(Mother Goose)**

**Standard Fanfic Disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: these aren't my characters, I'm just borrowing them and will return them (relatively) undamaged (or at least suitably bandaged). Actually, I don't need that this time, because filksongs are protected under parody laws. The characters are from _Star Trek: the Next Generation_ and later appeared in _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine._ I'm sure this was previously published, but I can't remember if it was in  Xenofilkia, Mutations, Syzygy, or elsewhere. Sorry, in nearly 30 years of [writing](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7324993/1/Where-Have-You-Been-Miles-O-Brien) fanfic and filksongs, I can't remember where everything was published.

 

_Chief O'Brien, Chief O'Brien_

by Susan M. M.

 

Where have you been, Chief O'Brien, Chief O'Brien?

Where have you been, Miles O'Brien?

I have been to see my wife.

She's the darling of my life,

But she's working and can't leave Hydroponics.

 

Can she grow a Vegan rose, Chief O'Brien, Chief O'Brien?

Can she grow a Vegan rose, Miles O'Brien?

She can grow a Vegan rose

Or any seed that grows,

But she's working and can't leave Hydroponics.

 

Can she make Irish stew, Chief O'Brien, Chief O'Brien?

Can she make Irish stew, Miles O'Brien?

No, she can't Irish stew,

But she'll fry up rice for two.

She's working and can't leave Hydroponics.

 

What is her name, Chief O'Brien, Chief O'Brien?

What is her name, Miles O'Brien?

Keiko Ishikawa O'Brien

And I'm proud to say she's mine,

But she's working and can't leave Hydroponics.


End file.
